Extraordinary
by inuloveryasha
Summary: InuXKag oneshot! Just a random story where Inuyasha shows Kagome an extraordinary good time after they profess their love. Might turn into a lemon if there are enough reviews.


Inuyasha trailed down leaving hot wet kisses along Kagome's neck. He nuzzled his face deeper into the side of her neck taking in the wonderful smell of sacurra blossoms and cinnamon.

"Kagome" he sighed returning to the small nips and kisses down to her collarbone.

Kagome's only response was a slight delighted sigh.

Taking the moan as a sign to continue on, Inuyasha's pleasurable taunts began to become more urgent and passionate.

Another moan yet again escaped his angels lips giving Inuyasha the satisfaction of knowing he was pleasing her.

He started going upwards towards her lips and engulfed her in a long passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance, Inuyasha held Kagome's body even closer than before.

Kagome complied shyly opened her mouth allowing Inuyasha to slip his tongue in and gently glide over her more inexperienced one.

Finally breaking away for air, Inuyasha stood there with his arms around Kagome's waist, while her arms were around his neck.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha asked kissing her on the shoulder.

"Yes Inuyasha ..." Kagome answered barely being able to think.

"Kagome...I want you. " Inuyasha said pushing himself even closer to her to prove his point. His eyes were closed as he nibbled on her jaw line. He couldn't seem to think clearly, as his love for Kagome seemed to have finally taken over. Though, he still feared the possible pain of dealing with rejection, he was willing to take the chance.

Kagome let out a small gasp after hearing what he had said. 'Was it true? Could he have honestly meant what he had just said?'Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome ...I need you." Inuyasha continued on. "I need to know that you will be mine."

Kagome couldn't speak. She was in a trance like state as the only thing she could do was stand there and listen to him pour his heart out.

"I need you to be mine forever. Only mine." Looking deep into her eyes silently pleading for her to answer, his golden eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky, he said " Please don't reject me Kagome."

Kagome still stood there staring back at him dumbfounded with her chocolate grey eyes shining. "Inuyasha.." She finally was able to say, after what seemed like forever. "But what about our friends? What about the jewel? What about Naraku?...What about ...what about Kikyo?", Kagome ended up whispering. So soft in fact, that if Inuyasha wasn't a hanyou he probably wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Keh...when have we cared what our friends thought about us?" Inuyasha answered. "As for the jewel and Naraku, well we sill still be together and work side by side to complete what we have started." he finished off. He was now holding her closer to him in a tight hug. Her head leaning on his chest as he ran his clawed fingers through her thick raven hair.

Noticing that Inuyasha had deliberately not answered anything about Kikyo, Kagome was hesitant to ask but she had to know. She had to be sure he wouldn't go running off with her again if she gave herself to him.

"And Kikyo?"

Inuyasha took a silent pause before he answered. "Kikyo." he whispered. "Kagome ...Kikyo is dead."

Kagome was surprised. He had never admitted that before. But he answered as if he had just finally realized that himself.

"She's been dead for more than fifty years. Yes I can't deny that I loved her but...She has long been gone. The Kikyo today isn't the same as the Kikyo back then. She is made of malice and hatred. After all this time I guess I've realized that it is over between us. Though I still owe her...I have fallen in love with someone else."

Kagome dispatched herself form Inuyasha's arms to look up into his eyes, waiting for him to continue. Her eyes shining bright with a hopeful look on her face.

"You Kagome. I have helplessly and madly fallen in love with you."

Kagome was overwhelmed with happiness. She was so happy in fact that she began to cry. After so long, Inuyasha had finally said exactly what she wanted to hear. Everything about Kikyo that he had just said were things she wanted to scream in his face to try and make him realize it , every single day.

Inuyasha saw the tears at once, and took it the wrong way. He quickly began wiping her tears away.

"I am sorry Kagome. If you don't love me back I understand. I mean who could love a lower than dirt half breed? Especially such a pure beautiful miko such as yourself." He said sadly.

Inuyasha was looking away now and kagome had to stop him. She reached up and cupped his cheeks in her own soft hands. Turning his head so they were both staring into each other eyes. She then gave him a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips. She drew back and looking deep into his eyes and responded, " I love you too Inuyasha." Then in a much sterner voice said "And don't you ever call yourself low or dirty, because you are the exact opposite."

Kagome leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. "You are brave, and super strong. You've saved my life countless times and for that I am grateful. You've also defeated many evil demons that were supposedly stronger than you." Then in a more seductive voice she said... "Not to mention you are the sexiest man I have ever met in my entire life."

Inuyasha's heart leapt up with joy. He couldn't believe it. She loved him back. Not to mention she thought he was sexy.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stared ff into space with a silly little grin on his face.

"Well if you aren't going to answer, then I guess I should be going." Kagome said teasingly pretending to leave.

Being snapped out of his dreamlike trance Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, with a small growl, pulling her towards himself into a urgent kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling her even closer. Still kissing her he carried her over to the sleeping futon from the future or sleeping bag as Kagome called it.

Gently laying her down, he slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss afraid that the girl under him, might run out of air soon. He brought a clawed hand up to gently caress the side of Kagome's face. Slowly moving his hands down over her neck to the front of her shirt.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, fingers still lingering on the front of her shirt he asked.. " You know I would never force you to do something you didn't want to do, right? This is completely up to you. If you want me to stop, I will."

Kagome was touched by his kinds words. Who ever knew Inuyasha would be so considerate of what she was feeling. "Inuyasha I want to be yours for ever." She confidently answered.

At her response, he couldn't help it when a huge smile appeared on his face. He kissed her yet again, as his hand continued down her body. Inuyasha's hand stopped at the bottom of her shirt, as it slowly creped under. Trailing upwards, finding its way to the edge of her bra to fondle her breasts through the thick material.

A slight moan escaped Kagome's lips and Inuyasha could smell her arousal. He himself was so aroused that it was becoming painful. He had to have Kagome now. Needing to feel her bare skin pushed against his own, to taste, smell, and feel her, that is what he wanted. He needed to show her how me he truly LOVE her.

Looking down into her eyes, Inuyasha silently asked for permission (again) to continue. Kagome replied with a nod of her head. Sweeping down giving her small kisses along her collar bone he pulled up her school shirt and swiftly took it off, so that now all that was left was her bra and skirt.

He was thrilled, excited and a little nervous. Inuyasha had never done anything like this before, even with Kikyo. Kagome would be his first and he was happy that she was. He was also happy that he would be Kagome's first and ONLY. No other man would ever lay a finger on her without having to deal with him first. Kagome would be his. Just the thought made his stomach do a flip flop. No longer would Kouga or anyone else be able to take her away from him, he would never allow it.

The feeling of her small fragile body underneath his made him think of how delicate she was. Protecting her was always his number one priority but now it felt even stronger.

Inuyasha was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome say his name in a small voice.

Oh how he loved hearing her small angelic voice say his name. His name would be the only ones to pass through her delicious lips as he made sweet love to her.

Shaking his head to think of those thoughts later, Inuyasha went back to pleasuring his soon to be lovely mate before he claimed her as his.

Inuyasha spent the rest of the night showing Kagome how much he loved and cared for her in an experience that to Kagome could only be describe as extraordinary.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Just a little story that popped up in my head. I was thinking of writing a complete story with this one instead of a one shot...but I don't know. Depends on how I feel about it. Anyway...Hope you like.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
